The Many Causes of Anger
by littlemizzsmart
Summary: Two shot. Sequal to I Would Have You See Me.   The causes of anger are not always so apparent. A budding relationship faces its first hurdle.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews made a stressful day wonderful! And as a little reward, I'm going to expand I Would Have You See Me into a series of one shots and two shots. Although there were calls for it to be expanded into a multi chaptered story, I have a feeling it might be very slow and repetitive. **

**Currently, the events occur long before those of the movie, but they may coincide at some point. **

**Disclaimer: All recognisable work is the property of Marvel Studios. But Neve and the plot are mine.**

**Without further ado, here is part two of I Would Have You See Me!**

The amount of animosity from Sif was…worrying. Of course her love was not surprised. He maintained that it was her hatred of him that was the cause of the problem. Neve felt differently.

For all her love for Loki, Sif was still her sister. Her blood.

Even the golden Thor could not influence Sif's attitude, even though he supported their fledgling relationship. And the Warriors Three? It was an excuse to turn the tables on Loki, and tease him for once.

According, to them, Loki did not act like 'Loki', now that he was with her.

It was rubbish; he was still the man she loved with all of her being, just as he loved her all the same.

She watched him now. Fashioning a blood red rose from magic, and presenting it to her. Tucking it into her hair, resting his hand on her cheek and kissing her deeply and with longing.

His kisses were divine.

If only there was more.

Asgardian ladies were taught to be chaste, pure. And it was when he kissed her that Neve hated her virginal upbringing.

Pure of body, Neve devoured books and scrolls on the subject of love making, deciphered the feelings his kisses invoked. Of course she hid them.

Apparently not very well.

Sif stormed up to her in the garden one day, clutching one such scroll in her hand, her face red and body shaking with rage. She had thrown it at Neve's feet, screaming about her shameful and disgusting behaviour, before striding off in anger.

Loki discovered her sitting on the bench an hour later, the tracks of dried tears on her cheeks, the torn up scroll beside her. It seemed that Neve possessed a fragment of her sister's legendary anger.

"You have been crying."

She couldn't look at him, when her shame was laid out for him to see.

"You are very observant my love."

Loki knelt at her feet, collecting the scraps of the scroll, and piecing it together with magic. Sitting then on the bench beside her, he perused it in silence.

"If you wanted to know about these matters my love, you need only ask, I would be more than willing to teach you."

A red blush blossomed on Neve's face.

"My lord…I…"

"It is lord now? It was love a moment ago."

She bowed her head lower.

"Sif was the one who made you cry. "

A whisper.

"Yes".

He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap, softly kissing her cheek and playing with a strand of her hair. He loved her hair.

How could he explain that Sif was jealous of her younger sister, who was with a man who adored her, and she him, was experiencing the intimacies that came with a relationship, when she was being ignored by her own infatuation, and receiving no such satisfaction. That the discovery of the scroll had confirmed her suspicions; her younger sister had finally beaten her in something, the knowledge of lovers.

That was why Sif was angry at them.

Loki traced his hand down her back, feeling her shudder, and pressed a kiss to her neck, enjoying the thought of her pleasure.

"She will never approve of us my love."

"Do we need her approval?"

"She is my sister,"

"Then her support should be unconditional."

"I will talk to her after the feast tonight; I do not like her to be angry with me."

Loki stayed silent. Neve was caring and heartfelt. But she could be stubborn if she wanted to be. He thought that they would never progress beyond chaste kisses and gentle touches, but the events of the day proved that Neve was trying to open herself up to the idea of something more intimate.

Why wait, when he was sure that she was the one he would make his bride?

"Whatever you think is best my love."

It was only a matter of time.

**Part two to hopefully follow within the next couple of days**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minions! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you love the story; it's extremely hard to write such a complex character like Loki, so I hope I'm doing him justice. **

**Although this will be kept as a two shot, as it captures a moment in Loki and Neve's relationship, along with any other companion pieces, I am playing with the idea of doing a multi chaptered story, keeping Loki but with a different OC. How does this sound?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Loki and Marvel aren't mine, but Neve is!**

She hadn't really thought about how noisy the banquets were. Perhaps it was because she wanted the space and the quiet, to pull her sister aside and resolve what was between them.

Neve wasn't usually one to get frustrated, but Loki wasn't helping.

At that moment, in the company of the All Father himself, who had sat down to feast with his subjects that night, Loki was running his hand down her spine, and pressing kisses to her neck.

Definitely not helping.

"My love we are in company."

She felt him smirk against the crook of her neck, and wrap a hand around her waist, securing her against him when she tried to edge away.

"They are all drunk…they do not notice or care beloved."

He tried to resume his activities, but she wormed out of his grip, and darted away from him.

"If you cannot behave then I shall leave you all alone here. I must talk to Sif and I cannot do that if you will not stop touching me!"

Her raised voice has silenced the room for a moment, whilst they stared in shock at Neve, who was known to never shout. It was not to last. Within minutes there was ribald laughter and Thor slapped his brother on the back, congratulating him on the handling of his woman.

All he did was stare, his mouth set in a thin line, and green eyes burning coldly.

She had embarrassed him.

Cheeks burning, she turned on her heel and ran from the room, tears welling up in her eyes.

Of all the things Loki hated, it was to be publically embarrassed. It destroyed his carefully crafted technique of fading into the background and observing. It gave him attention. The wrong kind of attention. After all her years of watching, all her years of seeing his displeasure and discomfort because of this, and now, she had done it to him also.

Where she was running to she did not know. Her thoughts were consuming her, her anguish because of the pain she had caused her love was overriding any rational thought.

She was surprised then that Sif found her first, curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing.

For once her sister was silent, simply taking Neve's hand, and waiting until she had quieted.

And then the room was still and peaceful.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you pain by being with him."

It was a whisper, but it spoke volumes.

"No."

Sif's voice was naturally louder, and it pierced the air and broke the piece.

A sigh.

"It is I who is sorry sister. I did not think that he truly loves you, that you were infatuated with someone who was only using you to achieve his own pleasure. The scroll…I…I thought that he wanted you to study how to please him, not that you…well…"

"I do want to please him."

"Neve, I…"

"You had good intentions, but I know Loki is for me, that I will bind myself to him for the rest of my life and never look back, but…"

"You cannot do it totally unknowing."

"But I cannot be totally ignorant. I do not want him to regret his decision."

Sif smiled sadly and turned to cup her face.

"How could he, when you are the most wonderful being I have ever met?"

She kissed her forehead and stood, touching her shoulder as a signal of farewell, before leaving her sister to her solitude.

Neve felt her heart calm, and she shut her eyes, a small smile on her face at the knowledge that she and Sif would be well.

He was standing in front of her when she opened them again.

She took the proffered hand and stood up. He did not pull her close, or smile. He had not forgiven her.

A look at their linked hands, and she swallowed, before bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it softly and reverently.

"Neither of us likes the attention Loki."

Still he looked at her, and offered no response.

She sighed. Reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering an apology before claiming his mouth with hers. Kissing him deeply, pouring all of her love and feeling into that one kiss.

His reaction was instant, picking her up and laying her down on the floor, never breaking the kiss.

That night, in an empty, golden walled room, they consummated their love for each other, whispered frantic words of love and commitment, before being bound to each other for as long as they both would live.


End file.
